Broland Raid
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Sub2pewdiepie12 Sven Stephano Neutral Zombie Pigmen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Illagers Hostile Zombie Pigman |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | TBA | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | TBA |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Death and Injuries |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | |} The ''Battle of Broland ''was a raid that occurred at Sub2pewdiepie12's house. Events Prelude "Sven, what have you done?" Three Pillagers appear at the house, hurting Sven. PewDiePie attempts to fight back, but Sven begins hurting their leader. Upon killing it, a raid occurs. After showing his disappointment at Sven, PewDiePie notices that Sven Jr. and Sven's Boyfriend went through the Nether Portal. He enters the Villager Prison, telling everyone to stay calm, claiming that the chamber will never be lost. Attack from the south "Oh it begins, but we are not afraid." PewDiePie realizes that the Pillagers are coming from the south, right before noticing Sven right next to a Creeper, which he kills right after eliminating a Pillager. He kills the Vindicator Captain, right before Stephano tells him not to worry, and that he'll keep him and Sven safe. Upon hearing this, PewDiePie realizes that he doesn't know where Sven is. Sven reappears after PewDiePie tells Bengt that everything will be okay. After making a few Pillagers fight each other, PewDiePie finds himself in a thunderstorm, calling out for Sven. He throws his trident at two creepers, accidentally turning them Super charged. However, he manages to kill them before they can blow up. He then comes into a one-on-one with a Ravager, trying to tame it by putting it in a bucket. When it doesn't work, he kills the Ravager instead. The pigs join "The pigs have come to save us." Returning to the Pig Head, PewDiePie finds a Pigman to assist him in the battle. He then accidentally sets a part of the nose of the pig head on fire, but it soon disappears. The Pigman then begins fighting the Illagers along PewDiePie, right before Sven Reappears but gets hurt. After PewDiePie accidentally hits the Pigman, Sven attacks it as well, killing it. PewDiePie, fearing for Sven's life, heals him with Lasagna. He then runs to Dinnerbone in his Aquarium, telling him to do something. Power of Water Sheep "Water Sheep, give me strength." PewDiePie runs into a group of G-Fuel Witches, setting them all on fire. He then begs for the Power of Water Sheep to give him strength. After eating Lasagna, he returns to his house to find a bit of Sand on fire, which he puts out. Taking this as a threat from Water Sheep, PewDiePie tells him that he's not testing his strength. PewDiePie then realizes that the Pillagers are in fact on top of the Meatball. End of The Battle "Stephano saved me." PewDiePie then quotes Big Smoke by saying "You Picked The Wrong House Fool" while killing the Pillagers. He then notices a Vindicator on top of the Temple of Water Sheep, killing it. After getting on top of the Meatball, PewDiePie is faced with a Pillager riding a Ravager. Fearing for his life, PewDiePie jumps off the meatball, landing in the water safely. After a cut, PewDiePie is back on top of the Meatball, managing to kill the Pillager as he keeps on fighting the Ravager. Right before PewDiePie is killed by the Ravager, Stephano sacrifices himself by saving him, letting him finish off the Ravager and end the raid for good. Aftermath "We defended Broland." After ending the raid, PewDiePie celebrates his victory, claiming that nothing can stop him to Bengt. Bengt, turning around, causes PewDiePie to yell out "Epic." He then congratulates Ulla-Britta for doing "so good," and Sven that he did "the bestest of them all." He then enters the Frick Chamber, telling the Villagers that he fulfilled his promise to protect them, telling them to keep fricking like they've never done before. He then discovers that all the Villagers give him discounts on their trades. PewDiePie then goes up to the Pig Face, commenting about how it took a bit of damage since it's eye and half nose was lost. In the Nether, PewDiePie then arrives to pick up Sven Jr. and Sven's Boyfriend, bringing them home so that they can sit in the boat with Sven. Category:Wars